


The Miner And The Maiden And The Elder And The Little Ghost Saviour

by PandoraMouse



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fix It, Gen, Get outta the tunnel loser we’re going to safety, Ghost is a kind soul, Ghost isn’t leaving anyone behind, Grimmchild KNOWS when you’re infected, I guess???, Myla deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: Myla toils at the mines of crystal peaks until she is taken by the infection, there is nothing to save her. But Our Knight has saved many, and they should’ve been able to save the singing miner bug.





	The Miner And The Maiden And The Elder And The Little Ghost Saviour

The sound of a tiny pick against crystal walls and a stuttering singly hum was all that existed within the mining area of the Forgotten Crossroads at the time and Myla was perfectly content with it. She let the crystals whisper to her as she slowly broke down the wall to get closer, but then the peaceful calm was destroyed by a high pitched shriek and the little bug stood still. Myla held her pickaxe like a weapon, turning around to watch for whatever creature made that noise, shaking fearfully all the while.

Soon enough a familiar face came into view, the pure white mask and grey flowing cloak of the little bug that she had invited to share her riches with a while ago. Next to them was a small black and grey child who hovered in the air with two tiny wing like appendages. 

“A-Ah, have you brought your friend to mine as well?” Myla smiles shakily. “That’s just well do they know any son-“ She is interrupted, and greatly startled, by the little bug grabbing her hand. They look at her with their black hole eyes, almost…. pleading? Not verbally, or visibly, but Myla could feel it. The child perched on the little bugs head, right between their horns, staring at her with suspicion.

“What is it?” Myla asks softly, but the little bug simply tugs her arm gently. “I can’t leave…” again, her arm is tugged, slightly harder. “I have mining to d-“ she lets out a yelp as the little bug yanks her forward with a surprising amount of strength. “H-hang on no-“ she tries to say, but her words fall deaf as the little bug drags her off and out of the mines.

Slowly, she thinks, what use are crystals besides their prettiness? 

Her mind feels clear yet hazy as the little bug sets her down on a bench next to a beetle girl. The area is familiar, somewhat, though the music is odd. 

“Myla, is that you?” Elderbugs voice snaps her to attention. Oh how long has it been since she last saw her beloved father figure? “When you didn’t come back I feared you had been felled by the beasts or consumed by the old air!”

Myla tilts her head. “I was only gone for a bit…” she began, but the older bug stopped her.

“A bit? You’ve been gone for days!” Days? HAD it been days? Only moments ago she thought it had been merely minutes, perhaps an hour.

“The air underground must’ve gotten to her.” The beetle girl that sat beside Myla says meekly. “I was the same, and I believe Sly experienced the same thing as well.”

“Sly, The Last Stag, Myla, AND you, Bretta? My our little Ghost has been dragging everyone back up to our town.” Elderbug chuckles. “And yet they have disappeared again, before we can properly thank them.”

Ghost? Did he mean the little bug? Looking around, Myla realizes that the little bug IS gone, vanished without a trace.

“You know…” Bretta begins, “He’s less of a Ghost and more of a White Saviour when you think about it, saving so many bugs without expecting a reward.”

“Perhaps, our safety is the little Ghosts reward.” Elderbug muses.

Myla takes off her helmet, letting the little glow bug go, and as she watches it fly away, she knows she will dream of the song in her head, but she will not surrender to it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc we need more Hollow Knight fanfiction And because Myla DESERVED BETTER my dudes.


End file.
